owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinoa Hīragi
Shinoa Hīragi 「柊 シノア, Hīragi Shinoa」 is the main female protagonist of the ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign'' manga series and is the younger sister of Mahiru Hīragi. She was appointed as Yūichirō Hyakuya's supervisor during his suspension. She is a sergeant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and the leader of her squad in the Moon Demon Company. She also appears in the light novel series Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen. Appearance She has a very short, small figure with long grayish purple hair pinned up at the back with a purple bow with side braids and large brown eyes. At the beginning of the series, she is shown wearing her school uniform, a gray with light blue design sailor fuku. After Yūichirō was accepted into the Moon Demon Company, Shinoa is often seen wearing her JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with a standing collar which has a magenta bow tie around it. The coat has two rows of gold buttons on the front, light green details including the shoulder epaulettes, which has a fourragère passing under and around her right side. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears the standard black skirt, dark gray thigh-high socks and knee-high black boots. Her casual appearance doesn't differentiate much from her JIDA uniform. The minor differences are that, she doesn't have her gloves along with the bow tie on her collar and wears a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a camisole over it. Personality She has a sarcastic attitude and doesn't put much emotion into her words. Shinoa is somewhat perverted and enjoys teasing others at any opportunity. She generally tends to smirk before teasing or performing her antics at others, putting them in uncomfortable situations. She keeps many secrets. Although Shinoa is inexperienced, she leads her squad well and remains levelheaded in battle. Because of her circumstances with the Hīragi family, Shinoa grew up without knowing what a sibling even is and never truly cared about anyone until her current squad was formed. She greatly respects Yūichirō's resolve and feelings toward his family and wants to help him. However, it wasn't until after she lost the mock battle between her squad and Guren's three-man squad in chapter 26, did Shinoa finally realize the fear of losing someone important to her and even a tiny mistake or her pranks can cost her family their lives. Also, she and her squad can grow even stronger and the closer they grow, the more powerful they'll become.Owari No Seraph: Chapter 25, Pages 28-45Owari No Seraph: Chapter 26, Pages 1-27 It is shown in chapter 10 that Shinoa has a vulnerable complex about her short stature when Yūichirō and Shihō teased her for being too short to drive a car, she then proceeded by materializing her Cursed Gear and "executed" them.Owari No Seraph: Chapter 10, Pages 9-10 She later develops feelings for Yūichirō in which she is uncertain of.Owari No Seraph: Chapter 14, Page 37 History Before the apocalypse, Shinoa and her elder sister, Mahiru Hīragi, were conceived through artificial insemination by using the seeds of Tenri Hīragi in a demon-possessed woman. Mahiru was a great genius and Guren Ichinose's lover. She overshadowed Shinoa so much that their father never showed any interest in her. Although Mahiru developed the Cursed Gears that the JIDA now relies on today, she betrayed the Hīragi Family and was the perpetrator of a huge incident. She went insane and became possessed by the demon curse, which led to Guren killing her. This is a large part of the reason the Hīragi family shuns Shinoa and why she still retains the rank of sergeant. She has been working under Guren. Story: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Volume 1 The English omnibus with volumes 1 and 2 comes out January 26th! Be sure to buy them! Volume 2 The English omnibus with volumes 1 and 2 comes out January 26th! Be sure to buy them! Volume 3 Kureto has her picked up from her apartment without warning one morning, and she does not have time to grab her wallet or shoes. Kureto has makeup put on her to make her look like she was beaten and had her fingernails torn off. He has her bound to a chair and uses this appearance to interrogate Guren. Shinoa smiles and plays along. Kureto eventually reveals she was not actually tortured. Kureto holds Shinoa by the neck and threatens to break it when Guren attacks him. Mahiru sends Kureto a message telling him to do as he pleases, and tears briefly form in Shinoa’s eyes. Kureto orders Guren to either hold onto Mahiru or kill her, and he says he will permit them to marry because he wants to keep her in the family. Kureto states she is stronger than him. Kureto sends the IP address to Guren, and Guren sends a message to Mahiru. Mahiru calls Guren, and Guren puts the phone on speaker. Guren, Shinoa, and Kureto all speak to her. Shinoa reports that everything happened as Mahiru predicted. Mahiru twists the conversation and repeatedly states that all of the events occuring since the first Catastrophe volume are his doing. She reveals the special ops he sent after her just now are already dead. A student rushes in and reveals that this entire conversation was just broadcasted over the whole school. Shinya meets Guren and Shinoa once Kureto releases them, and he and Shinoa laugh about Shinoa’s torture makeup. When Shinoa requests money from Guren to go home, Shinya gives her 10,000 yen. He tells her to ask Mahiru if she remembers who her fiancé is. Volume 4 Another day, Shinya and Guren visit Shinoa at her apartment sitting in the dark with nothing but convenience store food to eat. Guren invites her to his house for dinner and says he has good cooks, but Shinoa does not trust him so easily. She says Mahiru told her Guren betrayed the Mikado no Oni, and his father is being held hostage until his execution. Kureto sends Guren a message to keep an eye on Shinoa in case Mahiru contacts her. Shinoa throws a knife with an exploding tag at Guren’s face, but he catches it. Later, Guren leaves Shinoa behind to keep her safe while he returns to his apartment. Volume 5 Lacking information. Volume 6 Guren takes Shikama Doji and gives her to Shinoa, but Shinoa loses consciousness. The traitors attack them, but Guren escapes with Shinoa. Goshi calls Guren and says his apartment was set on fire by traitors. The call is dropped. Guren steals a bike and escapes, but a van chases him until Shinya uses Byakkomaru to destroy it. None of Guren’s group die at the apartment. Goshi picks them up in a stolen minivan. Story: Vampire Reign Second Shibuya High Arc Shinoa supervises Yūichirō Hyakuya and knows his background, which allows Shinoa to understand Yu's antisocial behavior. She tells him to cooperate. She tells him his punishment will end once he makes friends. When he does not believe her, she hands Yu a hand-written message from Guren. When Yu tries to save Yoichi Saotome from bullies, she warns him last-second that harming a civilian will extend his punishment, leading to him getting hit. After Yu fights an escaped vampire during the second chapter, she meets Guren. Once Yu wakes up, she welcomes him and Yoichi to the Moon Demon Company. In the following chapter, she teases Yu about being popular because he received a love letter from the girl he saved, but Yu shows no interest in the letter. She manifests her Cursed Gear demon, Shikama Dōji, whom she has a contract with. Yu demands that she hand her demon over, but she informs him that he cannot use a demon that has already been contracted to someone else. When the boys who bullied Yoichi in the previous chapter chase Yoichi to beg for help, she tells them that anyone entering one of the army's class-1 restricted zones is severely punished and possibly executed. In reality, the student was probably possessed by a demon. She reveals that the entire school is a training ground for the army where demons are kept in the basement. Any students who tolerate the aura without going insane are recruited to the army, meaning that students there either go mad or else join the army. She takes Yu and Yoichi into the shrine underneath the school, where they find the student Yūji possessed by a demon in an ax. Yu grabs the ax, battling the demon in his mind. He surprises her by breaking free of the thrall of the demon's illusion by willpower alone, and he convinces her to pass word onto her superiors. In chapter 4, she laughs at Yu's face, asking if he got in a fight. In reality, she knows that Kimizuki waited for him to measure his strength, and she is only playing dumb. When they pair up during class, she intentionally makes Yoichi her partner so that Yu is forced to pair with Kimizuki. At the end of the chapter, she informs Guren that Yu and Kimizuki are both candidates for the Black Demon Series weaponry since they both have strong desires and heart-breaking kindness. The strong desires would increase the power of the weapon while the kindness would prevent takeover by the demon. Guren decides to prepare to take the throne out from under the main family, which is actually her own family. In chapter 5, Shinoa notices that Yu earned a zero on on his spellcraft exam, and she snatches it, flaunting it about the classroom. When Guren tests the students to see if they are qualified to try for the Black Demon Series weaponry, she endures the test better than Yu or Kimizuki, although she is not as unfazed by it as Yoichi is. Although she is qualified to try for that powerful of a weapon, she already possesses Shikama Dōji, which is a lower level of Cursed Gear. Guren asks her why she did not pass out when she was supposed to, and she made it look so easy. Guren jokingly tells her to die. When Yoichi becomes possessed and Guren orders Yu and Kimizuki to kill him, she asks Guren to rescind his orders because it is too much for new soldiers. Yoichi surprises her when he, like Yu, also breaks free of the demon on his own. Shinjuku Arc She collects Yu for their first mission, and Mitsuba Sangū joins their squad as their fifth member. Shinoa and Mitsuba have known each other for a long time, and Shinoa often addresses her as "Mitsu." Mitsu and Shinoa quickly get into a fight, and Guren breaks it up. They proceed on their first mission to Harajuku to crush the vampire enclave and free the humans. Shinoa finds it cute that Mitsu lectures the new recruits. She and Mitsu explain that they should not rescue a girl being chased by a Horseman because she is clearly bait. Why? It is impossible for a girl to survive on her own in this world. At no surprise to her, Yu charges in, and the rest of the squad backs him up. When Mitsu hits and scolds Yu, Shinoa tells him that Mitsu also has a painful past. Chapter 9 opens up with Shinoa and Mitsu taking a shower. Mitsu rants about Yu's insubordination, and Shinoa teases her about falling in love with Yu. Shinoa tells Mitsu that the demise of her previous squad was not her fault, and Mitsu tells her to stay in her own damn shower. Shinoa promptly invades Mitsu's shower, and screaming ensues. At the Omotesando Station Entrance in Tokyo, Shinoa briefs the squad on their orders and strictly forbids independent action. They slaughter the vampires successfully, but the livestock are terrified that they no longer have vampires to protect them from the Horsemen. They say that there is no room for them in Shibuya or Shinjuku or anywhere else controlled by the Demon Army due to their population regulations, which is in direct disagreement with what Shinoa told Yu in chapter 3. Considering that the cities are largely experimental grounds, there may be more behind these regulations than what the livestock know. Shinoa informs the livestock that there is now enough room in Shibuya to accommodate the livestock from the Omotesando Station. In the following chapter, Shinoa's squad heads to Shinjuku. Shinoa addresses the Hummer that Kimizuki hotwires as the "Shinoa Dream-Liner" and gets in the driver's seat. Unfortunately, she is too short to see above the wheel, and Kimizuki and Yu have a blast laughing at her and calling her a runt. She beats them up, and they decide to not make fun of her height anymore. On the way to Shinjuku, they encounter Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford and crash their short-lived Hummer into them. He attacks the squad, coming at Shinoa from behind, but Kimizuki defends her while Yu cuts off his arm. Shinoa decides how they should face him until Crowley's female aides arrive. Changing her plan, she orders her squad to go all-out, warning them that some of them may die. Fortunately, Ferid summons Crowley to the 5th Street intersection. Shinoa's squad reaches Shinjuku, and she tutors the new recruits on drugging up. One pill increases the synchronization with a demon to 150%, and the second increases it to 180% but may kill the user by sending the him/her into shock. Three pills rupture all of the user's internal organs. Furthermore, the pills only last a total of fifteen minutes before dropping the synchronization down to 0%. In order to watch out for this consequence, they use timers that go off after 13 minutes, so the user knows to run to safety before becoming defenseless. The supplement takes 10 seconds to take effect. The commanding officer gives the order to take the supplements. Although she gives them that knowledge, the truth is that she gives Yu a different type of supplement under Guren's orders, which causes him to transform and lose his mind shortly afterward. During the battle in chapter 13, Shinoa advises Yu to leave Mika be for now in order to retreat. Crowley pins her down and samples her blood. Although Crowley frees her when he jumps away from Yu when Yu goes berserk, Yu attempts to kill Shinoa. Mika saves her life at great risk to himself entering in Yu's way when he tries to stab Shinoa, instead stabbing Mika in the back. Guren orders Shinoa to hug him, saying she can still save him, and the hug ceases Yu's transformation. Later, she attempts to get information about what happened from Guren, but he refuses to tell her anything, saying Yu will be fine in a few days and teasing that she might be in love with him. Post-Shinjuku Arc After a week, Yu wakes up. Shinoa teases him for crying about Mika. She lies about what happened in Shinjuku, telling him that he suddenly collapsed on the battlefield. She tells him a vampire dragged Mika away. Yu promises her to not attempt any sudden rescues right now. Yu touches her neck to look at her bite, making her blush tremendously until Mitsu walks in on them. It was completely innocent on Yu's part, confusing Mitsu. She tells Yu their squad is currently on leave. Catching Yu in the Spellcraft Research Library, Shinoa teases him for reading dirty books. She gives him information about transforming humans into vampires. She comments on Yu's newfound maturity. While Yu is in his meeting, she chats with Mitsu. She tells Mitsu that Mitsu was promoted just for being a Sangū, but Shinoa was not getting promoted, even though she is a Hīragi. She says she would turn down the offer of promotion if she did receive one. She asks Mitsu how much information she bribed the higher-ups with to get that promotion. She then teases Mitsu until Yū returns. In the following chapter, she meets with Yu, teasing him and asking him if he is looking into a woman's window to see a girl changing. He is no longer affected by her perverted thoughts. Shinoa agrees to help him save Mika, and he holds her hand when she gives in, causing her to blush. Once Guren throws Yu from the rooftop, she asks him about her sister in his sword. Guren said that if it is Shinoa, he would let her kill him. They discuss Mahiru. Shinoa begins the boys' training. In the streets of Shinjuku, she and Mitsu teach the boys how to go to the next level with their cursed gear. Once Yu goes unconscious, she agrees to tell Yu everything that happened. That night, she notices Kimizuki's kindness and tag-teams with Mitsu to ship Yu and Kimizuki as a yaoi couple, which Kimizuki instantly rejects. Once Yu wakes up, Kimizuki's training begins. When the two boys spar afterward, she notes that they are using special abilities, which should be impossible for possession-type demons. She says the three Black Demon Series users may be Guren's handpicked secret soldiers. The detailed reports on their past have been removed from the army's intelligence department. Nagoya Arc In chapter 23, Shinoa's squad meets in her room in the barracks for breakfast. Mitsu sets an omelet on fire, but Kimizuki saves them. Starting a serious conversation, Shinoa takes the opportunity to tease Kimizuki, saying that he is gay, which he vehemently denies. She tells Yu he was part of an experiment that made him lose control and attempt to kill her on the battlefield. The group discusses Guren, and they decide to follow him anyway. She makes her squad's official policy "Family takes care of family." On their way to the Ebina rest stop, she and Mitsu prank Yu, ditching him on the road and making him walk to their vehicle for ten minutes. After Yu gets behind the wheel, she tries the same thing on Kimizuki, but he catches up to them and puts his sword to Shinoa's and Mitsu's necks. The say the joke was Yoichi's idea. Thanks to her pranks, they arrive late, and Guren yells at her. Yu takes the blame. When Yu receives punishment in the following chapter, the rest of the squad charges in at the sound of his screaming. She rapidly sees that it was an illusion and destroys it. Guren says this punishment is for her. He says Shinoa does not get it since she has never had anyone important to her before and does not know what it is like to fear losing someone. Guren then challenges her to a battle: himself, Mito, and Shinya against her entire squad. Shinoa and Mitsu quickly explain their abilities and give out orders. Mito temporarily disables Shinoa's scythe, and Guren disarms her once she regains control. They analyze their sound defeat, and Mito informs her that she was utterly incompetent as a squad leader. Once the formation was broken, Shinoa should have ordered her squad to withdraw immediately to prevent further casualties. Shinoa meets Sergeant Makoto Narumi, and they head to Nagoya. Narumi commands both of their squads, and they attack Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker. During the battle, Lucal Wesker grabs her scythe and swings her into Narumi's path, but Yu protects her. They defeat Lucal Wesker without further incident. Narumi's squad high-fives each other, and Shinoa really wants to do it, too, making her squad wonder if they have to. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Narumi jokes that Shinoa's excellent work as team leader was what got them by unscathed, and she does not manage a comeback quickly enough to avoid a glare from Aiko. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. Once they reach Nagoya City Hall, Guren looks at the hostages being used through a telescope and knows that they are being used as bait to lure them. Yu insists on bursting in and saving them. Narumi dismisses it as too dangerous and when Yu asks him what they should do, Narumi asks Guren what they should do. Guren suggests that they snipe them from their position and see if they can lure them out but says that if there are too many of them, they are to abandon the hostages and run. Yu shouts that they can't do that. Shinoa interrupts Yu and asks Guren what their priorities are. In order, he says that their top priority is to maintain their numbers, letting no one die. Their second priority is to free the hostages and lastly, getting the hostages out alive. Narumi states that this is because they are needed for another mission after this. Guren then says that they need to keep the vampires occupied in Aichi Prefecture for as long as they can so they can buy enough time for the main forces in Shibuya to get prepared. After Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Sometime later, Yoichi reports on the situation with Guren's squad to the squad and Yu insists on rescuing him. Shinoa agrees with him but says they only have five minutes. She gives them specific instructions regarding their plan. Shinoa Squad runs through Nagoya City Hall. Shinoa tells the squad that the enemies are directly above them and uses Shikama Dōji to scout the enemy for her. Shinoa counts down using her fingers and everyone prepares their Cursed Gear. After engaging Crowley, Chess and Horn block Mitsuba's attack. Shinoa says they've failed and tells everyone to pullback and regroup. The timer goes up and Shinoa tells Yu that it's been five minutes are up and orders a retreat. Outside, Yu breaks free of Kimizuki's grasp and complains about leaving Guren behind. Shinya tells Shinoa to shut him up. Shinoa asks Yu if he remembers the promise they made before this started: after five minutes, they would withdraw no matter what. She says that Shinya has known Guren far longer than him yet he is putting his feelings aside to escape. After Yu's flashback, he wipes away his tears and states he cannot follow orders. He says he is not cut out for teamwork. He tells the others to proceed without him, and he will stay behind. He takes out his pills and realizing what he is about to do, Shinoa yells at him not to do it as taking two or more curse stimulant pills at once will kill him. Yu throws the pills up into the air and responds by saying that if he can't save his family that he'd rather die anyway. He catches the pills in his mouth and swallows them. Shinoa grasps his shoulders worriedly and asks if he thought about what he's doing. She asks him how many pills he took and he says two. Shinoa yells at him to spit them up right now as he has taken three pills within a short period of time. Yu begins to cough blood. The curse power overwhelms him, forcing blood out of his eyes and making him scream. When Yu comes to, Shinoa tells him again to spit up those pills. He says he is okay and has something to do. With immense speed and power, he leaps from the ground and breaks through the wall to reach Crowley. After Kimizuki captures Yu, he joins with the rest of the squad, they run toward Shinya, who orders them to move. Vampire reinforcements are coming. They join with Narumi Squad and many injured soldiers. They flee, and Rika Inoue reports seeing a single vampire straight ahead. Shinya says they can handle one noble and orders them to keep pushing forward. As Mika engages the Moon Demon Company, Shinoa calls out to Mika to identify him, but he tells her to shut up and return Yu to him. After Shinya stabs Mika, Shinoa activates Shikama Dōji and knocks him away from Mika, surprising both of them. With her back to Mika, she explains that Yu would be mad at them if Mika were to die. She orders Mika to take Yu and run. The other soldiers demand to know what she thinks she is doing and say they must kill that bloodsucker. Kimizuki, Mitsuba, and Yoichi join Shinoa, stepping between Mika and the other humans as well. Yoichi says that they've already decided on their motto: "Family takes care of family." Shinoa tells Mika to hurry up and then meet up with them at Nagoya Airport. Mika asks her why he would meet up with them, but she says she decided to trust him and that is that. Her squad charges at the Moon Demon Company while Mika flees with Yu. When Shinoa watches them leave, the other humans knock her down, calling her a traitor and telling her to die. Shinya tries to interfere and orders them to not kill her. Makoto stops the sword of one of the men and asks him if he heard the major general's orders. When the soldier protests, Makoto punches him. He states that those who cannot listen to orders on the battlefield do not belong in the Moon Demon Company. Shinoa sighs with relief, but Makoto bonks her on the head and says she has a lot of explaining to do. At the end of chapter 37, Shinoa is by herself at the Nagoya Airport where she asked Mika to meet her and the squad. She appears out of breath, having run there. In the following chapter, Shinoa and her squad, sans Yu, run in the Nagoya Airport for their rendezvous. Mitsuba says the attacks against them have stopped, but the vampires are most likely still pursuing them. Kimizuki asks Shinoa if she has more information on their assignment. Before Shinoa can answer, Rika Inoue approaches her, grabs her by her bow and yells at her for being alive. In tears, she blames Shinoa for the deaths of her comrades because Shinoa protected a vampire. She punches Shinoa, and Shinoa stops Kimizuki from interfering. Shinoa apologizes, but Rika does not accept it and draws her sword. She knocks Shinoa down and gets on top of her, telling her to apologize with her life. Shinoa orders her squad members against attacking Rika. Rika does not stab Shinoa but yells at her to give her friends back. Makoto Narumi touches Rika's shoulder and tells her to calm down. He says he will take it from here since he is the squad leader. Then, Shinya Hiragi arrives with Guren Squad, sans Guren. Shinya says it is not up to Narumi who is disciplined. In chapter 39, a van pulls up, and Aoi Sangu steps out. Although she notices Mitsuba, she quickly turns from her. Then, Kureto Hiragi steps out. Shinya Hiragi and the members of Guren's squad are immediately alarmed, surprising Makoto Narumi with their reaction. Yoichi and Kimizuki recognize Kureto as the one who tortured them. Shinoa and Mitsuba are concerned. Kureto identifies himself and congratulates them on their successful mission. He says that, thanks to their glorious sacrifices, humanity will now achieve complete victory over vampire-kind. He says he will take over now and orders them to put down their weapons and be at ease. Shinoa orders them to hold onto their weapons and says she feels that something terrible will happen. After Kureto orders Aoi to kill the "sacrifices", Shinoa orders her squad to quickly prepare to retreat. As Aoi launches chains from the ground, a pair of chains strike down at Narumi from above, but Mitsuba and Kimizuki block the attack. Kimizuki yells at him to not give up yet. Yoichi fires arrows at Kureto, which Kureto easily deflects. Shinoa and Mitsuba order a retreat, and Shinoa commands them to take their curse stimulant pills. Kureto tells Shinoa that he will let her live so long as she obeys him, but she orders everyone to flee. Kureto orders her death, and three chains launch at her. Yu suddenly appears and deflects the attack, surprising Shinoa. He and Mika step into the fray in chapter 40, surprising Shinoa Squad and Narumi. Mika points out that humans are killing humans and tells Yu they should not have come there, but Yu disagrees. Yu asks Shinoa for orders. She issues a retreat. The survivors all request to be backup for the rear guard, but Mika says he can block chains at that speed on his own. An army of vampires arrive, cursing the insolent humans for their recent attack. The vampires and humans wage war. Shinya shoots vampires near Yoichi and says he and Ichinose Squad will back up the children. He orders them to run. Fighting through their enemies, the children flee. Guren walks onto the battlefield and Kureto announces to Guren that it is time to begin. Guren raises up his sword, and chains wrap around his arm as the curse consumes him. Mika tells Yu to run and says Guren has betrayed them. Yu disagrees. Shinoa also tells them to run since Guren is not acting like himself. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a member of the Hīragi Family, Shinoa proves herself qualified to handle a weapon of the Black Demon Series as seen when Guren engulfed the classroom with his Cursed Gear's aura in chapter 6, albeit the weapon she wields is a lower class. She leads her squad well. She remains levelheaded and takes a analytical approach at dire situations. She is knowledgeable about weapons, demons, and vampires as well as the army politics. Cursed Gear Shinoa Shikama 1.gif Shinoa Shikama 2.gif Shinoa Shikama 3.gif *'Shikama Dōji' 「四鎌童子, lit. Four-Scythe Child」: A manifestation-type demon weapon from an unknown series. Shinoa takes out a pen-length black rod and spins it, which then transforms into a black massive scythe with a thick, black aura around it. She can call out the demon, which she fondly addresses as "Shi," inhabiting it out of the weapon to attack an enemy. It is strongest at mid-range. Her primary ability is to detect anything that comes within the attack radius of her scythe. Trivia * Four「四」 can be read as "Shi" 「し」. Shi 「死, し or シ」means "Death." * Hīragi 「柊」 literally means "Holly." * According to the light novel, she and her older sister Mahiru were born with demons inside of them. * Although Shinoa is from the Hīragi family, she is loyal to Guren Ichinose. * She can't cook.Owari No Seraph: Chapter 23, Page 7 * According to the 8.5 fan book: ** Interests/Likes: Originally had no interests, but lately has been thinking about her comrades / Methods to increase her bust size. ** Favorite food: Food with cheese / Mont Blanc ** What she looks for in the opposite sex: A prince on a white horse, of course. Oh, but what kind of person is this Prince Charming? He came from The Little Red Riding Hood, right? * In the popularity poll, Shinoa earned 2nd place at 4,074 points. * Despite everyone mocking Shinoa's height, in Japan, it is considered normal for a girl to be of her height. The same applies for males, but are mocked of more (especially in western countries) because the national average is higher. Japan is the most known MEDC for having people shorter than the national average-height but is ultimately more accepted. Quotes * "Virginity is a 'bad thing' these days. Every day, we of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army encourages couples to come together. The world has already ended once. It was ravaged by an unknown virus. Monsters appeared suddenly and killed more people. Now, the human population has been reduced to a mere fraction of what it once was. Beyond those walls lie blasted wastelands and crumbling ruins overrun with monsters. This world of ours... no longer welcomes humanity. We of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army are bringing the remnants of humanity together to reproduce so that we can take over the world! Breed for us, civilians! Multiply! Make more babies for the sake of the Demon Army! Long live premarital and illicit relationships!!"--''Shinoa to Yu, Chapter 3, "The Demon in your Heart"'' * "It isn't actually a shrine. That's just what we call it. In the old days, an enormous tunnel system was built under Shibuya to control the river's floodwaters. Now, those tunnels are the army's training grounds. No, let me be truthful. This entire school is a training ground for the army. We keep demons in the basement. Any students who can tolerate the aura they emit without going mad are recruited. In other words, This 'school' is nothing more than one giant human experiment. Don't tell me you actually thought that a 'normal, peaceful school' could really exist in this insane age."--''Shinoa to Yu and Yoichi, Chapter 3, "The Demon in your Heart"'' * "Lemme see! Oh my! Is this what I think it is? It is! That legendary grade only achieved by the most special of students! Let's show it to everybody!"--''Shinoa about Yū's spellcraft exam score of zero, Chapter 6, "Black Asura"'' * "'Oh, Shinoa, you look so adorable in that uniform I could positively die! After all, I'm just a poor, inexperienced virgin.' Really? I understand."--''Shinoa to Yu as she imagines his thoughts, Chapter 8, "Mitsuba's Squad"'' * "You have nothing to worry about, Lieutenant Colonel! Since I'm an adult, I know ignoring the whiny yipping of the weak, talentless losers is only the mature thing to do."--''Shinoa to Guren about Mitsuba, Chapter 8, "Mitsuba's Squad"'' * "And so... the two clashed mightily at first. But as time passed they grew closer, until one day--"--''Shinoa teasing Mutsuba about falling in love with Yū, Chapter 9, First Extermination'' * "Excellent! Well then, let us be off on a fun-filled, vampire-slaughtering excursion!"--''Shinoa to her squad before their first operation, Chapter 9, First Extermination'' * "My, my! I knew Lieutenant Colonel Guren's protégé had to be powerful. But I hardly expected him to be this powerful."--''Shinoa about Yu, Chapter 9, First Extermination'' * "Aha ha. I won't then. But first, why don't I execute everyone who laughed just now?"--''Shinoa about driving before beating up Yu and Kimizuki for making fun of her, Chapter 10, "Vampire Attack"'' * "Well, with your gear, Yūichiro... If you learn to use a few curses, you should be able to fill in that gap a little. However, once you are on level footing with a vampire, then what? Myself, Mitsu, Yoichi... We're all stuck behind. We'll be killed. That is why all of us need teamwork. Today's encounter was an excellent lesson. We were even blessed to escape without casualties. And I am particularly happy that you, of all people, suggested a retreat. But most of all, I'm thankful that you saved my life. You are as protective of your friends as Lieutenant Colonel Guren thought."--''Shinoa to Yu after facing Crowley for the first time, Chapter 10, "Vampire Attack"'' * "I'm sure I needn't remind you after we faced that vampire noble in the streets not long ago. Even though you bear a weapon in the top rank of cursed gear, a rare 'Black Demon Series' sword, you could still be killed in the blink of an eye. You'll be useless on the front lines. Completely useless. As helpful as a turd lying forgotten on the ground."--''Shinoa to Yu in Shinjuku, Chapter 12, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "These are a temporary measure. Getting the fullest out of your cursed gear requires copious study and training. The drugs are meant to make up for that which even the most devoted training can't provide. But look at the world around us. We simply don't have time for that. War has already begun."--''Shinoa to Yū in Shinjuku, Chapter 12, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "Oh, don't worry. The Demon Army itself one hundred percent guarantees that these supplements are positively riddled with harmful side effects."--''Shinoa to Yū in Shinjuku, Chapter 11, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "'Mika.' 'Yu.' Those two... are family."--''Shinoa to herself after the battle in Shinjuku, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "I am a member of the Hīragi family... the leaders of this Demon Army. Am I still forbidden to pass?"--''Shinoa to guards in the JIDA's undergound Shinjuku barracks, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "I like how the word rolls off the tongue. Besides, I have little interest in the petty power struggles of the upper ranks. I lost my elder sister to that sort of thing, after all."--''Shinoa to gaurds on why she has the meager rank of sergeant, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "Yūichiro. Please wake up soon. Yūichiro...? Aha ha... Me? In love? Never. But... wake up soon, Yūichiro. Please."--''Shinoa to comatose Yu, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "I see, I see! I'd expect nothing less from a daughter of the prestigious Sangū family. Not just anybody can stand around like a useless lump and still get promoted!"--''Shinoa to Mitsu on her promotion, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "In fact, I'm almost certain the upper echelons have completely abandoned me. After all, it was my elder sister who betrayed the family and caused that big uproar a few years ago.... In fact, my sister was such an incredible genius that my father never even bothered to meet me at all. Of all the children sired by all those different women, my sister was considered the brightest candidate for heir. But now she's dead. And, luckily, I was considered unimportant enough to be discarded... We may only be a collection of half-siblings, but who wants to fight their own family for power? And besides, it would mean going up against that monster Kureto Hīragi."--''Shinoa to Mitsu on the Hīragi family, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "After all, ours is a broken world. Who are our allies and who is the enemy are as clear as mud."--''Shinoa to Mitsu, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "Aha ha! Don't be silly. My sister didn't care about the world. Deep down, all she wanted... was to love you. You couldn't be together, but she still wanted you. That was what led her down the road to possession. Yet, eight years ago, the world suddenly ended. Any adult who hadn't gotten the vaccine in time died. The Four Horsemen of John appeared out of nowhere and began killing those who survived. Vampires, fearing the loss of their food source, took control of as many cities as they could. In response to that, someone somewhere called it Armageddon. They said that divine wrath was unleashed on humanity for the sins of overpopulation and overindulgence. Everyone believes that now. If my sister hadn't completed the means of creating cursed gear by then... humanity might truly have gone extinct. Despite being just another girl in love, you could call her the savior of the world. But then she was killed. Killed, because she had been consumed by her research... and turned into a demon. And the hand that finally destroyed her... was that of her lover. You, Guren Ichinose. At least, that's the official story. Tell me, Lieutenant Colonel. Is my sister still with you... inside your sword? Does she still possess you?"--''Shinoa to Guren on Mahiru Hīragi, Chapter 18, "Possessed by Mahiru"'' * "We are Hīragis. A Hīragi is not raised knowing familial love... That said, watching a certain someone get so desperate to save someone he has no blood ties to makes me a little... curious. I can't help but wonder if I, too, should put a little more value into 'friendship' and 'camaraderie.' Was it my sister who ordered you to take advantage of Yu? Does she--No, let me rephrase. Does the demon she's become command you from inside your blade? What is your goal, anyway? I should warn you that if that goal is something that doesn't benefit Yu... If you don't mind, I'd be very appreciative if you would stop it."--''Shinoa to Guren, Chapter 18, "Possessed by Mahiru"'' * "Who knows? I certainly can't say. But just a few minutes ago, for the first time in my life, someone told me they needed me. I think I'd like to try living up to that."--''Shinoa to Guren when asked if she has a crush on Yu, Chapter 18, "Possessed by Mahiru"'' * "Very true. That is precisely why I've called this meeting. What I say may be shocking. You might want to stay seated for it. It is a very serious talk, you see. One about Mr. Perfect here, skilled at cooking, cleaning, and all things domestic. He even makes sure his uniform is neat every day. I am speaking, of course, about Shihō Kimizuki. He swings that way, you see."--''Shinoa to her squad, Chapter 23, "Ambition in the Demon Army"'' * "If you die, Yūichirō would be mad at us when he wakes up. Go on. Take Yūichirō with you and run."--''Shinoa to Mikaela Hyakuya, Chapter 35, "Traitorous Allies"'' * "That's quite enough talking, thank you! I am making the decision to trust you, and that's that! The rest is up to you!"--''Shinoa to Mikaela Hyakuya, Chapter 35, "Traitorous Allies"'' * "Yet another... human experiment."--''Shinoa in response to Kureto Hiragi killing her Moon Demon Company comrades in front of her, Chapter 39, "The Beginning of the Plan"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Hīragi Family Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Squad